


the wind that stains the platanus

by goodluckrebellion



Series: back into your endless dreams [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drinking, Frottage, I hate myself, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Set between episodes 4 and 5, correct me if im wrong, edit: frottage confirmed thanks anon!!!, frottage (to be confirmed), this is frottage right, x files theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckrebellion/pseuds/goodluckrebellion
Summary: The buzz of alcohol still remained in his system. Soft moonlight barely illuminated his room, and his face felt warm; either from the alcohol, or from something (or someone) else.





	the wind that stains the platanus

**Author's Note:**

> Platanus [ˈplætənəs] is a genus consisting of a small number of tree species native to the Northern Hemisphere. They are the sole living members of the family Platanaceae.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader, so please excuse any mistakes and typos... I'll get round to them... sometime.

The buzz of alcohol still remained in his system. Soft moonlight barely illuminated his Viktor’s room, with his furniture and personal belongings dotted around it. The random Roman bust, the two sofas… and his bed, which he was currently lying in. Next to his Yuuri, who was significantly more intoxicated, and was laughing to himself.

After some gentle persuasion, he had convinced Yuuri to drink with him, just a little. And that just a little lead to another drink, and then another, until they were lying next to each other. Lying next to each other just… talking. He doesn’t think he’d ever heard Yuuri talk this much before. He always seemed to avoid talking about himself, and tried to keep the subject on their sport, and always hesitant to ask too much about Viktor’s private life. With his inhibitions gone, he finally started to open up, and bombarded Viktor with all sorts of questions. About his inspirations, his favourite films, his dear Makkachin…

One in particular being what brand of aftershave he used.

“Sometimes I catch a whiff of it during practice, but it smells so good,” The amount he had drank was clear how he was slurring his vowels, and being this enthusiastic about even the smallest aspects of his life. ”I always wondered what brand you’d use but… It’s kind of weird to ask, isn’t it…?” His lips pursed as he trailed off. Yuuri was amusing when he was drunk, Viktor discovered.

“Oh, you like it?”

“Of course! I mean, obviously my beloved Viktor would be wearing excellent-smelling aftershave.”

Very amusing. “I’m your beloved?”

“Yes! You’re my favourite, in the entire world. You’re the best there is.” Yuuri smiles widely, his cheeks pink from the alcohol. Viktor smiled too, and broke eye contact only slightly bashfully.

The topic of conversation had moved, but his mind lingered on those words. He knew that Yuuri was a fan of his, even before they spoke for the first time. The way that he skated was clearly influenced by him, and on this night he discovered that his influence on Yuuri had began far earlier, and was far deeper than he initially thought. When he first saw him on the television, his collection of posters, and the extensive knowledge of all his routines and costumes…

It was strange to think that Yuuri had been holding back. Yuuri had adored Viktor this much, and yet… Yuuri didn’t want him as a lover, he had said. Viktor himself understood this. Yuuri’s coaching is the top priority, and so are his feelings. He wanted Viktor to be Viktor… And Viktor could accept that. Yuuri doesn’t see Viktor in that way, and he can accept that and move on. But he was his favourite? In the entire world? And his _beloved_ Viktor? Obviously, he meant with skating, but...

He couldn’t help the flutter in his chest. Viktor was fond of Yuuri. Fond ever since Yuuri had asked him to be his coach, on that one night many months ago.

The conversation later died down a little. On this particular night, Yuuri asked if he could sleep in Viktor’s room. Of course Viktor agreed. They stripped down into lighter clothes, and slipped under Viktor’s bedclothes, together.

Some thing electric fizzed inside of Viktor, and something about his mood at the time felt very teenage. Getting so much joy out of laying side-by-side next to someone he might have a small crush on at his age was probably unheard of. The prospect of absolutely nothing happening between them didn’t bother him at all. He still felt warm and fuzzy, and the alcohol in his system didn’t help either. His eyes slipped shut, but he was still grinning like an idiot. It was pleasant, falling asleep like this; he rarely sleeps feeling the warmth of another person, or feeling their weight and presence in their bed, or hearing them breathe… It was something innately comforting, that he wished he could feel every night.

He heard Yuuri shift, and then unexpectedly, felt something very gently brushing against his cheek. He opens his eyes, and Yuuri had his hand cupping the side of his cheek. His thumb moved to stroke his jaw.

Viktor’s heart stuttered, and he immediately felt giddy or anxious. “Yuuri…?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri began to ask, eyes hazy from the drink, and still smiling fondly. “When are you going to kiss me?”

Viktor swore that his heart could’ve stopped. “Kiss…?”

And one was pressed softly to the corner of his mouth. Viktor was somewhat startled. He’d been kissed before, only a few times, but not in a way that made his heart hammer under his chest like this.

“Yuuri, should you be doing this?”

“It doesn’t matter, does it?”

“It does matter…” He pulled away, and attempted to reason with him. “You should do this with someone you…”

He hesitates to finish his sentence. He doesn’t even know how to finish it. Someone he cares about? Someone he… loves? It’s a feeling that he’s talked about with Yuuri extensively, he has nothing to hesitate about it, or he shouldn’t. Except in this situation, where the object of his affection for months is holding him so gently.

“Someone I love?” Yuuri finished the sentence for him.

“Yes…” Hearing those words breathed out gently by Yuuri made something in his chest grow tighter.

“…And?” Yuuri smiled, but his eyebrows knitted together.

“And,” Viktor closed his eyes. Yuuri’s hand was still stroking his face. “I’m not…”

He doesn’t really want to admit it, especially not out loud. _I’m not the one that you love. You admire me, but can’t love me. Not in that way… and that’s alright._

Yuuri only chuckled in response. “Don’t make me say it again…”

He can only stare back, completely confused. Yuuri moved closer to him, and now both his hands were touching his face, with his fingers threading through his hair occasionally. “Say what…?”

“It’s a secret that I’ve told you so many times,” his voice was gentle before, but this time it dropped to the faintest of whispers. “Don’t you remember?”

He was talking nonsense, but still intrigued, he pressed on. “Please tell me…?”

Viktor waited for a response, which he got in the form of another kiss to the corner of his mouth, puzzling him even further. The alcohol slowing the turn of the gears in his head didn’t help either.

Yuuri kissed him again many times, on his neck, and on his cheek, and on his chest. Viktor returned the favour tentatively, which earned him a breathy chuckle. Yuuri still smelled faintly of shampoo and detergent, something that felt something like home. Before he knew it, Yuuri was leading him into an actual kiss, one on the lips, Yuuri’s feeling rougher and dryer than Viktor’s, and his mouth still tasting of the sake he had been drinking.

Yuuri’s hands were still resting by the side of Viktor’s head, still caressing the sides of his face, whereas Viktor’s were laid uselessly by his own body. He nervously reached for the other man’s waist, slowly slipping under the loose t-shirt he was wearing, which earnt a short gasp from Yuuri, mid-kiss.

He desperately hoped that his own inexperience wasn’t obvious. He let Yuuri lead, his own drunken stupor giving him the confidence to do so, the same confidence that also made him invite himself into Viktor’s bed that night. Viktor’s eyes slipped shut, to focus on his own actions, and to also escape the unreadable gaze of the other man.

Viktor wondered absent-mindedly where the current situation would lead to, as he was finally growing used to kissing. Until he felt a hand press against his crotch.

Viktor broke away from the kiss in shock, cheeks flaring up and eyes immediately snapping open. Kissing was one thing, but this? “Ah, um.” He began to stutter uselessly, looking at Yuuri, whose eyes were fixed where he had just touched, no reaction to the fact that Viktor had stopped kissing him. He began to palm through his green onsen robes a little harder, the pressure making Viktor sigh our shakily with pleasure.

“Viktor?” Yuuri began to ask.

Viktor steadied his breathing, attempting to sound as composed as possible. “W-what is it, Yuuri?”

“Do you want me to use my mouth or my hand?”

He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. The same man who apparently struggled with the concept of eros, asking him how Viktor wanted to get off. “Um,” he began weakly, as Yuuri’s hand began to feel for the length of his dick.

Viktor felt paralysed with nerves. One of his hands was covering his mouth to prevent any more embarrassing noises from escaping, and the other was still resting on Yuuri’s waist. He was getting harder under Yuuri’s hand, despite him just teasing. Eyes slipping shut yet again, he panted helplessly through his fingers.

The hand clasped to his mouth were delicately pried away. Viktor slowly opened his eyes, to find Yuuri’s soft gaze fixed on his.

“Viktor…?” Instead of a question, this time it was a voice of concern. His expression softened in a way that reminded him of the last time they were drunk together.

He wants to continue to want to pretend he’s completely unaffected, despite the shortness in his breath, the redness in his cheeks, the stiffness in his movements. He’s nervous. And he wished that he wasn’t a wreck, and didn’t look like one. His eyes shifted to the part of Yuuri’s neck that he kissed earlier.

Yuuri began to softly kiss him again, perhaps as a sign of reassurance. and Viktor sighs into it. His mind still lingered on when the two of them danced together. He knew that they were compatible then, romantically or not.He was sure that Yuuri felt that too… until he never contacted him after that night. A spark of hope was ignited again when he skated his routine, which was quickly extinguished by his skittish behaviour….

Viktor broke off the kiss. “Yuuri, I want to know….” _Liquid courage_ , he thought.

“Back in Sochi, after the banquet, why didn’t you…?”

Yuuri stared at him blankly. “You’re not usually like this, Viktor.”

“…Usually?” He was just getting more and more confused.

“Right now, I need you to be completely focused on me, and me alone. Relax…”

He climbs on top of Viktor, his thighs straddling Viktor’s, and his crotch rubbing against his. Viktor moaned from the friction, and Yuuri grinned, biting his lip. His hands deftly undid the front of Viktor’s robes, and exposing his pale chest. Yuuri wet his lips.

“Say, Viktor,” Yuuri murmured, feeling the warmth underneath his legs, “Did you want me to use my hand or my mouth, or…?”

Viktor swallowed and looked up at him. “Your hand… Let’s do it together?”

Viktor sat up, Yuuri still sitting on his lap. Viktor tugged down the elastic of Yuuri’s boxers, and pressed his own cock next to Yuuri’s, and circled his hand around the two of them. Yuuri was completely erect, he was thicker and shorter than Viktor, and was leaking precum as Viktor’s hand touched it. It was Yuuri’s breath that hitched this time, and his hand joined to lace his fingers with Viktor’s, beginning to jerk them both off in unison.

Their foreheads bumped, and Yuuri looked up. Viktor was completely dishevelled, eyes glossy with his pupils blown wide, cheeks tinted pink, and his mouth open to breathe heavily. A completely different man to the put-together figure skating champion Yuuri knew. Yuuri was no better, no doubt, but seeing him in this debauched state excited him greatly.

“Yuuri, Yuuri.” He whispered breathlessly, “Does it feel alright?”

“Mmm, Viktor….” The response was exhaled out shakily. “It feels so good, Viktor…”

Their lips collided again. It was Viktor who initiated the kiss this time, fervently moving his lips against the other’s who responded in turn.When Viktor felt close to climax, he pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting the two of them momentarily. “Yuuri, I’m close," he choked out.

“I am, too. Let’s come together…?”

The anticipation and pressure built up in Viktor until he came under Yuuri’s touch. Yuuri came soon after, his cock twitching as his cum covered Viktor’s hand. Looking down at the two of them completely spent, he absently wondered whether Yuuri had done this with anyone else. His face showed a state of bliss, eyes relaxed and almost closed and his cheeks were still pink. Sliding himself off Viktor, he collapsed on the bed. Exhausted, Viktor followed suit.

As Yuuri's eyes slipped shut, with his dark eyelashes splaying out, Viktor allowed himself to stare for a moment. He pressed a final kiss to the corner of his lips.

Yuuri responded with a small smile. "You should kiss me more often."

"I didn't know that you'd let me," he replied quietly, watching the rise and fall of the other man's chest. Comforted from the warmth from the other man's body, he eventually slipped into a dreamless and deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> … and then Yuuri wakes up the next morning and freaks the FUCK out cos he’s in bed with Viktor with his dick out and his hand still covered in jizz, they tiptoe around each other's feelings the whole day, more shit happens maybe, then figure out that they’re both into each other, then start dating and are in love forever. The end.
> 
> I wrote the majority of this after a few drinks, and it was a waste to just leave it half finished… I think it’s better to finish one thing regardless of its quality, than leave 20 things unfinished… you get me?
> 
> Regardless of how much alcohol I have or haven’t drunk, I’m still not that great at writing, unfortunately. Haha... Which also means I have no excuse now because I partially wrote two dudes touching each other's dicks while completely sober. Cool stuff! There's a first time for everything.
> 
> Anyway, Cheers for reading!!


End file.
